


Option One Or Option Two

by Welsh_Woman



Series: January Jaunts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, silliness, stupid bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'jinx'
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: January Jaunts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090610
Kudos: 19





	Option One Or Option Two

The Pack has been meeting at Derek’s new place for a while now when Scott realizes something different to this particular gathering.

Derek, while usually taciturn, is almost _completely_ silent. He’s glaring at Stiles, but it isn’t really an _angry_ glare? There _is_ a bit of annoyance to it, but it looks more like Derek is fighting a smile as well?

What the hell??

Stiles, for all that he is usually a never ending font of information and random thoughts, is _also_ silent and _watching **Derek**_. His expression is delighted and mischievous, much like that time he made Jarren puke on the bus so that they could stop...

The looks between the two never venture into anything outright malicious, even though Stiles’ expression makes Derek’s brow furrow at some points and he even shoves Stiles a bit when he leans close to whisper something in Derek’s ear. Scott figures it is safe enough to focus on what the meeting is about, keeping half an eye on the pair of them throughout.

It is not until the end of the meeting, when everyone is getting ready to leave, that Derek finally speaks, Stiles quickly echoing him almost as soon as he opens his mouth.

“Does anyone need-”

“-need a ride home? Psyche! You owe me a date now!”

Scott can only blink in shock as Derek huffs out an exasperated breath, but still smiles at Stiles' proclamation.

"Wha- what?!"

"We had a bet. I call psyche on him, _he_ takes _me_ out. He calls psyche on me, _I_ take _him_ out on a date."

Scott tries to think that logic through, but gives up after only a minute. "But you guys go out on a date together either way!"

" _ **Exactly**_!"


End file.
